Un mariage à South Park
by edwardcarnby96
Summary: Stan et Wendy se marient enfin. Une fête grandiose est organisée à South Park et voient ainsi nos héros devenir des hommes. South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.
1. Un mariage d'exception

C'est finalement le grand jour.

Le jour du mariage de Stan Marsh et de Wendy Testaburger. Cette dernière est très nerveuse, elle va épouser l'homme de sa vie mais souhaite que tout soit parfait. Elle pense à Cartman qui risquerait de jouer les troubles-fêtes. La jeune mariée se prépare pour mettre sa robe accompagnée de Bebe Stevens sa meilleure amie.

\- Comment va ma petite puce ? Je suis inquiète pour elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes, elle est avec tes parents, dit Bebe portant une robe blanche dénudée avec des ballerines jaunes et des boucles d'oreilles longues.

Bebe est la demoiselle d'honneur de Wendy. Cette dernière la considèrent comme sa soeur.

\- Comment te sens tu, Wendy ? Prêt à partager ta vie avec Stan ?

Wendy, dans sa chambre, sourit.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte.

Wendy et Stan se connaissaient depuis l'école. Malgré des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, ils tinrent bon et Stan trouva le courage nécessaire pour demander sa main.

Pendant ce temps, une petite fille d'environ 3 ans, ayant des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleues, portant une petite robe rose avec une petite fleur attachée à ses cheveux, fait son entrée.

\- Mary, ta maman est presque prête.

Wendy sort de sa chambre. Elle porte une robe blanche avec des paillettes, la robe n'a pas de bretelles, la jeune fille porte des longues boucles d'oreilles,un collier en or pur, ses yeux bleus clairs ne laisse personne indifférent. Elle porte aux pieds des ballerines blanches, son voile est attachée à ses cheveux grâce à une couronne de fleurs. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent comme des cascades derrière son dos, laissant ainsi une mèche à l'avant. Tout cela permet à Wendy de mettre en avant sa pureté, sa beauté et son innocence.

\- Maman, tu es mignonne, dit Mary.

Wendy sourit et embrasse sa fille sur le front.

\- Merci ma petite puce.

Mary est la fille de Stan et Wendy. Les jeunes parents avaient 18 ans lorsqu'elle vint au monde. Elle a les cheveux et le visage de sa mère ainsi que les yeux bleus de son père. Stan avait prit ses responsabilités en tant que père faisant de lui un homme à la grande joie de sa famille. Wendy est une mère aimante et douce envers sa petite puce qu'elle aime énormément.

\- Il faut que tu rejoins Papa, d'accord.

\- Oui, Maman.

Mary, avec Sally Turner, une autre amie de Wendy, partent rejoindre Stan.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison des Marsh.

Stan et Kyle portent des costards avec des nœuds papillons. Kyle est le témoin du jeune marié ainsi que son meilleur ami.

\- Allez, vieux. Tout ce passera bien.

\- J'espère, Kyle. Je l'espère.

Cartman, Kenny et Butters rentrent dans la chambre de Stan dans leurs 31.

\- C'est le grand jour, Stan, hein ? dit Butters

\- Ça troue le cul, dit Cartman.

\- Voir un de nous grandir et assumer ses responsabilités, ça fait quelque chose, dit Kenny.

\- Merci les gars d'être là, dit Stan.

\- Quant on pense aux aventures qu'on a passés ensemble, on arrive de loin, dit Butters.

\- Oui, surtout le jour où Cartman s'est pris pour une prostituée vietnamienne et fait une fellation à Di Caprio, dit Kyle.

\- Oui... QUOI ?! crie Cartman

\- Aussi le moment où il a chanté en travesti avec une poupée de Justin Timberlake.

\- FERME TA GUEULE, CONNARD !

\- Aussi lorsque il a failli se faire démonter le cul lorsqu'il s'est pris pour Génial-O, dit Kyle qui hurle de rire.

\- JE VAIS TE LATTER LES COUILLES, SALE...

Les parents de Stan, Randy et Sharon Marsh, entrent dans la chambre voir leur fils.

\- Allez les gars, laissons Stan avec ses parents.

Stan se rapproche de ses parents. Randy porte un costard avec un noeud papillon. Sharon, quant à elle, une robe à manche courte bleue.

\- Ça y est fiston, c'est le grand jour.

\- Mon petit bébé est enfin devenu un adulte, dit Sharon les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Maman.

\- Stan, sache que ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi. Tu as enfin pris tes responsabilités. Je suis ravi de voir un Marsh digne de ce nom en face de moi.

Stan enlace ses parents les larmes aux yeux. Ces derniers font de même.

Shelley, la grande soeur de Stan, entre dans la chambre de son frère. Elle s'est vêtue d'une robe à manche courte jeune. Elle ne porte plus son appareil dentaire. Bien qu'elle battait son frère étant jeune, elle apprécie le fait que Stan devienne adulte.

\- Petit merdeux, tu as bien grandi. Occupes toi bien de Wendy et de ta fille sinon tu subiras ma colère, dit Shelley en souriant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Stan.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Stan, dit Shelley en l'enlaçant.

Kyle appelle Stan pour qu'il descende. Le jeune marié vit sa fille. Stan prit sa petite princesse dans ses bras.

\- Papa, comment tu vas ?

\- Bien ma petite princesse.

\- Maman est belle dans sa robe, Papa.

Stan caresse ses cheveux. Ce dernier donne Mary à Sharon. Jimbo et Ned font leurs entrées.

\- Oncle Jimbo, Ned.

\- Tiens mais c'est mon petit neveux, sacré sacripant, tu es enfin devenu un homme.

\- Ouais, dit Ned dans sa boite vocale.

\- Jimbo, qu'est ce que tu nous a préparés pour le mariage, dit Randy.

\- J'ai préparé des feux d'artifices dont vous nous direz des nouvelles.

\- Fais attention, la dernière fois, une de tes fusées a failli provoquer une guerre des bandes à Denver, dit Sharon.

\- C'est bon, j'ai fais attention.

\- Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure, dit Kyle.

Ils sortent de la maison.

\- Kyle, je peux te voir une seconde ?

\- Oui, Stan.

\- Je te remercie, tu as été un frère pour moi, tu m'as soutenue lors des moments les plus dures.

\- C'est tout naturel Stan, je suis ravi de voir mon meilleur ami se marier.

Les deux s'enlacent et font route vers l'église. Tout South Park fut invité notamment M. Garrison, la principale Victoria, M. Mackey et l'officier Barbrady.

Une fois arrivé à l'église, Sharon serra son bras à celui de Stan et entrent dans l'édifice. Une fois arrivé à l'autel, Sharon embrasse son fils et s'assit à coté de Randy et de Mary.

Toute la classe de Stan s'est retrouvée pour ce moment de liesse. Seul Ike, le petit frère adoptif de Kyle, est absent.

\- Pas trop le trac, Stan, dit Kyle.

\- Si.

Kyle met la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Elle arrive, dit Butters qui surveillait l'extérieur de l'église.

Tout le monde prend place. Craig commence à jouer de l'orgue. Les portes s'ouvrent laissant apparaître une silhouette blanche et brillante avec un homme de grande taille.

\- Tu es prêt, dit le père de Wendy.

\- Oui, Papa, dit Wendy les larmes aux yeux.

Wendy prit le bras de son père et arrive à l'autel.

\- Mon dieu, elle est magnifique, dit Sharon en pleurant.

Bebe s'approche d'elle. Stan et Wendy se regardent.

\- Tu es magnifique, Wendy.

Cette dernière a du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Le père Maxi prend la parole.

\- Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici pour unir ces enfants de Dieu dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'ils parlent maintenant ou se taisent à jamais.

Les anciens 6èmes qui aimaient persécuter Stan et sa bande ont pour projet de capoter le mariage et enlever Wendy. C'est sans compter sur Shelly, Loogie (le parrain dans la petite fée des dents) et sa bande spécialement venus assurer la protection des deux mariées.

\- Personne n'enlèvera la femme de mon petit frère.

Loogie et sa bande sortent les pistolets et emmènent les anciens 6èmes autre part.

Pendant ce temps,

\- Stan Marsh, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Wendy ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare.

\- Je le veux.

\- Wendy Testaburger, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Stan ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare.

\- Je le veux, dit Wendy les larmes aux yeux.

Stan essuie les joues de Wendy.

Ils s'échangent les bagues et disent leurs vœux.

Pendant ce temps dans le parc sauvage du Colorado (voir Eté handicapé), Loogie et sa bande emmènent les anciens 6èmes.

\- Nous sommes payés pour que la cérémonie se passe bien et moi je veux l'oseille, dit Loogie avec l'accent italien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, sale morveux ? dit le chef des anciens 6èmes

\- Je veux tout savoir sur votre plan sinon vous allez crever, vos familles vont crever et vos maisons seront détruites.

\- Va te faire mettre, le parrain.

Les anciens 6èmes rient, Loogie sourit étrangement. Il sort un sifflet et souffle.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est cette merde ?

\- Un sifflet à requin. Le bruit est le cri d'amour du requin du Colorado.

\- Il n'y a pas de requin au Colorado, pauvre naze.

Soudain, un gigantesque requin atterrit sur le chef et ce dernier sent que quelque chose pénètre dans son derrière.

\- Le requin du Colorado a un pénis de 9 mètres de long. Et on dit qu'il est infatigable, dit Loogie.

Les anciens 6èmes voient impuissants ce spectacle.

\- Les gars, sortez cette saloperie de mon cul.

Pendant ce temps dans l'église.

\- Je vous déclare solennellement mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Stan et Wendy se serrent dans leurs bras et s'embrassent tendrement, Stan sent des larmes sur sa joue, des larmes coulant des yeux de Wendy. L'église est remplie d'applaudissements et de cris de joie.

\- Mon Dieu, mon fils est enfin marié, dit Sharon en pleurant de joie.

\- Félicitation à M. et Mme Marsh, dit le père Maxi.

Kyle, Cartman et Kenny crient "Hourra"

A la sortie de l'église, les confettis pleuvent sur les deux mariés. Ces dernières se tiennent la main devant tout South Park. Mary se précipite dans les bras de Wendy et cette dernière l'embrasse sur le front. La jeune mariée lâcha le bouquet et atterrit dans la main de Butters. Ce dernier s'approche de Millie et lui tend le bouquet, la jeune fille sourit.

\- Nous sommes enfin une vraie famille, Stan.

\- Oui, Wendy, enfin.

\- Maman, dit Mary.

\- Je suis là ma petite puce et je t'aime.

Toute la ville se dirige vers la réception.

La suite au prochain chapitre.


	2. La réception

La réception a lieu dans la salle des fêtes de la ville.

Tous les invités y entrent et il y a de tout. Les tables, la nourriture ainsi que l'orchestre de la ville dirigée par Jimmy.

Les adultes posent les dernières décorations.

Le photographe, qui s'occupait des photos de classes de l'école, propose de photographier les jeunes mariés. Ces derniers acceptent.

\- Kenny, aide moi à décorer la table de Stan et Wendy, dit Bebe.

\- Compris.

\- Eh, Jimmy, l'orchestre est prêt, dit Butters.

\- Parfait, tu as vérifié que tout est Ok ?

\- Oui, l'acoustique est bonne, les instruments marchent très bien.

\- Super.

Mary regarde autour d'elle, elle ne voit pas ses parents.

\- Grand-mère, où sont Papa et Maman ? demande Mary à Sharon.

\- Ils sont avec le photographe, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ma chérie.

\- Eh Randy, aide moi à mettre les feux d'artifices en place, dit Jimbo.

\- J'arrive.

\- Ma chérie, reste avec Tante Shelley, dit Sharon à sa petite fille.

\- Oui.

Shelley est une tante très aimante envers sa nièce. C'est elle qui la garde si les parents sont absents. Mary adore Shelley.

\- Viens, ma chérie, on va visiter un peu d'accord ? dit Shelley en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps dans la parc sauvage de la ville.

Les anciens 6èmes, malgré le viol de leur chef par le requin, refusent de donner les informations à Loogie et sa bande.

\- Bien, si vous refuser de nous donner ces infos, j'ai appelé quelqu'un qui va les faire sortir.

\- Ah ouais, qui morveux ?

\- Lui.

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds, une chemise noir, un gilet rouge avec un collier en or fait son apparition. Ses futures victimes le reconnaissent.

\- Trent Boyett (voir l'épisode Maternelle)

Ce dernier prit le chef des anciens 6èmes par le col.

\- Balance les infos.

\- Attend, je croyais que tu voulais tuer Stan et sa bande.

\- On a eu une discussion franche, il y a quelques années. On est quittes désormais. Alors, balance les infos.

\- Va te faire mettre.

\- Bien, je vais faire mon Texas Chili Bowl

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! crie le chef.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réception.

Les deux mariés entrent dans la salle.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est magnifique, dit Wendy en voyant les décorations.

Mary voit ses parents.

\- Maman, Papa.

\- Viens là ma petite puce, dit Wendy en la tenant tendrement dans ces bras.

\- Maman, dit sa fille en se serrant contre elle.

Stan caresse ses cheveux et se souvient de ce jour.

 ** _Flashback, 3 ans avant._**

Wendy était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Les contradictions la firent souffrir. Stan était resté dans la salle d'attente faisant les cents pas accompagnés de Kyle, ses parents. La mère de Wendy était restée avec sa fille.

\- Courage ma chérie, tu vas y arriver.

\- Je n'arrive pas, je souffre.

Mme Testaburger prit la main de sa fille.

\- Allez, poussez Wendy, dit le docteur.

Wendy s'exécuta. Soudain, elle poussa un cri strident.

Stan l'entendit.

\- Wendy, dit Stan effrayé s'apprêtant à courir vers sa chambre.

\- Non Stan, dit Kyle ayant attrapé le bras de son ami.

\- Mais Kyle, je ne supporte pas de l'entendre crier, dit Stan les larmes aux yeux.

Sharon s'approcha de son fils.

\- Tous les accouchements sont comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas fiston. Ta mère était passée par là avec ta sœur et toi.

\- Mais, si elle meurt. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, Maman dit Stan les larmes aux yeux.

\- Stan, tu va être père aujourd'hui, je veux te voir sourir, dit Sharon.

\- Ne te mets pas trop de pression, fiston. C'est dur, je sais, mais la récompense n'en sera que plus belle, dit Randy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stan.

Stan sourit avec les yeux remplies de larmes.

Les cris de Wendy continuèrent à raisonner dans le couloir.

\- Ça y'est, je commence à voir la tête, dit le docteur.

\- Continue ma chérie, vas y.

Wendy poussa de toutes ses forces.

\- La moitié du corps est sortie, encore un effort. Mme Testaburger, dès que je vous le dis, coupez le cordon ombilical.

\- MON DIEU, JE SOUFFRE, AIDEZ-MOI! cria Wendy les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est presque fini, mon ange. Tiens bon, dit Mme Testaburger.

\- Allez, Wendy, poussez, dit le docteur.

Wendy poussa un grand cri et le bébé sortit.

\- COUPEZ LE CORDON MAINTENANT ! crie le docteur à Mme Testaburger.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Le bébé se mit à pleurer.

\- C'est une fille, Wendy. Tu as une petite fille, dit Mme Testaburger.

L'infirmière mit aussitôt l'enfant dans une couverture et l'enveloppa.

\- Je veux voir mon bébé, dit Wendy les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tenez, dit l'infirmière.

\- Ma petite fille, mon Dieu, elle est si magnifique, dit Wendy en pleurant de joie.

Mme Testaburger prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Les cris du nourrisson retentirent dans le couloir. Stan l'entendit et se précipita vers la chambre.

\- Félicitation, Stan, vous êtes père d'une petite fille, dit le docteur.

\- Wendy, elle va bien ?

\- Elle est fatiguée mais elle ne risque rien, le pire est passé.

Stan vit Mme Testaburger.

\- Elle t'attend Stan, lui dit en souriant.

Stan s'approcha de Wendy tenant leur enfant dans une couverture blanche.

\- Stan, nous avons une petite fille.

Stan vit son enfant pour la première fois. Les larmes de joies coulèrent de ses yeux.

\- Tu as réussi, ma chérie. Je te remercie, tu as fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Et toi, la plus comblée des femmes.

Stan prit sa compagne dans ses bras. Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux, ce fut des yeux bleus magnifiques.

\- Elle a tes yeux, Stan.

Ce dernier caressa la joue de sa fille.

\- Comment va t-on l'appeler, dit Stan.

\- Mary, je souhaite qu'elle s'appelle Mary.

\- J'adore ce prénom.

Le nourrisson se mit à pleurer. Wendy fredonna une comptine que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était petite. Ce qui a pour effet de l'endormir. Wendy l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, dit le docteur au reste du groupe.

Randy, Sharon et Kyle entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Mon Dieu, qu'elle est belle, dit Sharon les larmes aux yeux. Comment s'appelle notre petite fille ?

\- Mary, répondit Stan.

\- Bravo fiston, je t'avais que tout ce passerait bien. Tu es un homme maintenant, dit Randy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stan.

\- Félicitation vieux, je suis content pour toi, dit Kyle.

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent.

\- Dis moi Wendy, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être maman ? demanda Sharon.

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je suis heureuse.

\- Crois moi, c'est le début d'une belle aventure.

\- Stan et moi, nous serons de très bon parents.

\- J'en suis convaincue.

Shelley arriva à l'hôpital et vit sa nièce pour la première fois. Une grande sensation de joie grimpa en elle.

\- Stan, tu as intérêt de veiller sur elle, sinon je te casserais les deux jambes, dit Shelley en souriant.

\- Oui, je tiendrais parole.

Le frère et la soeur s'enlacèrent.

\- Allez, laissons la petite famille se faire connaissance, dit Kyle.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, excepté les parents et leur fille. Ils se regardèrent avec un regard d'amour profond et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Les jours qui ont suivis, les jeunes parents reçurent la visite de leurs camarades ainsi que leurs professeurs. Cartman s'est même montrée agréable. Certains ont vus le père de Wendy pleurer à chaudes larmes.

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Stan prend la parole.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Merci à vous tous d'être venu si nombreux en ce jour si magnifique. Je souhaite avant tout remercier mes parents qui étaient toujours là pour moi ainsi que ma soeur. Je remercie mes amis, Kyle, Kenny ainsi qu'Eric, nous avons un tas d'aventures mémorables. Malgré nos disputes, nous étions toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Wendy, sache que je serais le plus dévoué des maris, que je te protégerais toi et Mary, vous êtes les plus belles choses qu'ils sont arrivées dans ma vie. C'est une promesse envers vous deux.

\- Stan, dit Wendy les larmes aux yeux en l'embrassant.

\- Papa, dit Mary dans les bras de sa tante.

Tout le monde applaudit.

\- Beau discours, maintenant en avant la musique, dit Jimmy.

L'orchestre commence et les deux mariés dansent au centre de la salle. La musique les hypnotise et ne se quittent pas des yeux. Ils sont comme entraînés dans le ciel et, à la place de l'orchestre, entendent des chants grégoriens et religieux. La beauté de Wendy éblouit son mari, les yeux bleus de cette dernière deviennent plus brillante ainsi que les fleurs attachés à ses cheveux. Puis, ils sortent de leur torpeur, ils sont revenus sur terre. L'orchestre s'arrête, tout le monde applaudit.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Les invités rentrent chez eux. Tout les camarades des jeunes mariés viennent les féliciter. Randy et Sharon en profitent pour ramener la petite famille chez eux.

Une fois chez eux, Wendy, toujours dans sa robe de mariée, fait coucher Mary et lui chante une berceuse:

 _Laisse les anges t'emporter dans le ciel_

 _Laisse le vent te diriger_

 _Laisse la lumière t'éclairer_

 _Maman sera toujours là pour veiller sur toi et Papa sera là pour te protéger._

Mary ferme les yeux et s'endort, Wendy l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit ma petite puce, fais de beaux rêves.

\- Dors bien ma petite princesse, dit Stan.

Les parents rentrent dans leur chambre.

\- C'était une magnifique soirée, Stan.

\- Mémorable même, surtout lorsque Kenny a mis du laxatif dans la part du gâteau de Cartman. Et que ce dernier est resté aux chiottes pendant plus d'une heure.

Wendy laisse échapper un petit rire et regarde son époux.

\- Dis moi Stan. Va tu tenir vraiment ta promesse ?

\- Wendy. Tu es comme un ange descendu sur terre. Tu es la fille la plus belle et la plus pure que j'ai rencontré. Sache que je ne te trahirais jamais, je vous aime profondément Mary et toi. Je serais toujours là pour vous, dit Stan en prenant les mains de Wendy

\- Merci Stan.

\- Tu es très belle dans ta robe de mariée, surtout avec les fleurs attachés à tes cheveux. Je souhaite que tu ne l'enlève jamais.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Prêt à faire route ensemble, Wendy Marsh ?

\- Prête, répondit Wendy prête du cou de Stan.

Les deux s'embrassent passionnément et s'allongent sur leur lit.

Pendant ce temps, dans le parc sauvage de South Park.

\- Bon, tu va avouer oui ? dit Trent au chef des anciens 6èmes.

\- Oui, nous avons été engagés pour enlever Wendy pour faire souffrir Stan.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par S... Scott... Ten...

\- Lui ? dit Trent

\- C'est grave, demande Loogie.

\- Oui, Stan et Wendy court un grave danger ainsi que South Park.

Pendant à l'extérieur de la ville.

Un être portant un long manteau noir couvrant son visage regarde South Park avec nostalgie. Il n'entre pas car il a l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu. Il sort une photo de sa poche et le regarde. Il voit deux enfants assis.

\- Kyle, dit-il de manière triste.

Il tient son bras comme si ce dernier lui faisait mal.

Il fait demi tour et s'enfonce, la nuit, dans les espaces sauvages du Colorado près de South Park.

A t-il un rapport avec le complot contre Stan et Wendy ? Comment connait-il Kyle ? South Park est-il vraiment en danger ? Tout ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
